


Too Much

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Multi, Spanking, Team Free Love, erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers he really likes to be spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: It’s accidentally discovered that Cas REALLY likes spanking – a surprise to Cas and at least two other people who happen to be there when Cas groans/gets hard/comes in his pants/gasps/whatever.
> 
> I don’t care who tops if there’s sex, don’t care what gender everyone is, and I’m open to any kinks, but please no permanent character death. I prefer canon to AU, but I wouldn’t refuse AU :)

For about thirty seconds after the loud crack of Dean's hand, everyone in the motel room is silent.

Castiel stands rigid by the foot of their (thanks to Gabriel, truly massive) bed, eyes wide, cock filling to press painfully against unforgiving denim. Dean wanted to see him in something other than his usual suit and trench coat—so as a surprise while the brothers were across the street having a drink, Castiel went out and found a pair of blue jeans and a short-sleeve blue Henley. Dean liked the new outfit. A lot. So much, in fact, that he strode across the room to inspect Castiel, running hands over the angel's arms and turning him around, whistling at the sight of Castiel's ass in form-fitting jeans.

And then he smacked him there, palm striking sudden, sharp pain that bloomed into a pleasing heat.

“Cas?” Dean says hesitantly.

He probably thinks he's done something wrong. Dean's still the uncertain one in their complicated relationship, still treads lightly around his three lovers, always wanting to please. Castiel wants to reassure him but he can't find his breath, can't think past the near-painful arousal.

“I think he liked it,” Sam says softly from the doorway.

It's Gabriel who moves first, sliding down off the kitchenette counter to saunter across the carpet. He's the shortest and slightest of them, yet Castiel feels small as tawny eyes slide half shut and lips curl into a feral grin.

“Oh, he definitely liked it,” Gabriel purrs. He slides his hands over Castiel's shoulders and squeezes. “Want Dean to do it again, Cassie?”

Castiel swallows hard, works his throat around words that won't come. So instead he nods. Beside him, Dean sucks in a sharp breath and Castiel is finally able to look at him, his eyes widening when he sees Dean's pupils dilate.

“Cas,” Dean breathes, leans in to press a kiss to the angel's temple. It never fails to amaze Castiel how tender Dean can be. “Fuck, you should see yourself.”

“H-how do I look?” Castiel manages, stammering when he feels Sam's huge hands slide under his shirt and start to tug it upward.

“Just... never seen you...” Dean shakes his head, leans back to let Sam pull the shirt over Castiel's head and toss it aside.

“Never seen you quite this turned on,” Sam offers. He slides around to Castiel's other side, one hand wrapped around the angel's neck, the other pressing against Castiel's chest to feel his rapid heart beat. “God, look at you. You almost look scared of it.”

Sam bites his lip, ducks his head to glance up through his hair. He's never uncertain like Dean, always the calm and stable one of the four, but when it comes to the things that turn him on he's sometimes ashamed. He has no reason to be—Castiel _is_ a little scared of it, overwhelmed by how badly he wants to feel that pain again, the heat, the surge of arousal. But the fear only makes it better, makes him pant and stare at them all with wide, pleading eyes. 

It seems to assure Sam, at least. He smiles, just a touch feral like Gabriel, and tightens his hand around the back of Castiel's neck.

“Hold him, Sammy,” Gabriel orders, and Sam does, pulls Castiel to his chest and wraps long, strong arms around his shoulders. Slides a hand into his hair and tucks his face into the dark security of Sam's throat. 

Slim, deft fingers make quick work of Castiel's jeans and tug them down and off, along with his boxers. Gabriel, Castiel thinks, but he doesn't press against the strength of Sam's hold to find out. Thicker fingers trace over the place Dean's hand connected. Castiel shudders and doesn't stop, heart hammering and breaths so quick and frantic he feels as though he might suffocate. 

“Hold on to my hips,” Sam murmurs in his ear, and then “Oh fuck, Cas, yes, they're both going to do it.”

He doesn't understand until he feels two hands rubbing along his ass, one for each cheek, one clearly Gabriel's. His hands are smooth and smaller, where Dean's are big and calloused. 

Dean's hand squeezes, and Castiel lets out a choked little sob into Sam's skin. He's nearly sick with arousal, fear and excitement tearing at each other until they become something new. Shaking hands clench into Sam's shirt just above his hips. The angel sucks in a shuddering breath and presses his face more firmly into Sam's throat. 

Gabriel strikes first, quick and sharp. Then they're both laying into him with heavy, open-handed slaps. Castiel jerks with each one, fingers tightening, Sam's shirt tearing in his grip. He chokes back his cries until Sam whispers in his ear to let go, _let us hear, Cas._

Gabriel keeps slapping, working his way down Castiel's thigh, but Dean stops suddenly and rubs his palm into Castiel's skin. The burn of his blows sinks in deep until Castiel's ass is throbbing, oversensitive when Dean traces fingertips over red skin.

“More,” Castiel chokes out, voice muffled in Sam's throat.

There's a pause, and then Dean's smacking him again, harder. Castiel throws his arms around Sam's waist and just hangs on until he can't even remember to do that, until he's held up by Sam's strength alone and he's lost in a haze of _heatpainmoreyes,_ he's so _close..._

There's a hand on his cock when he comes, might be Gabriel's, and a much bigger hand cupping his balls, but it's almost insignificant. He thinks he might have come without any touch at all, just the _slapslapslap_ of their hands, the burn mutating into something too overwhelming to be pleasure and too glorious to be pain. He screams himself hoarse through it, shaking his head against Sam's shoulder and struggling in his arms, grace held in check by Gabriel's power.

They make him take it until he has nothing left to give, cock twitching with _too much_ and balls aching. Only then do they carefully lift him and lay him out on the bed, three bodies piling around him until he's cocooned in warmth and gentle kisses.

“You okay?” Someone asks. Dean, he thinks.

“Mmm,” is all Castiel can manage, along with a small, tired smile.

“He almost came right out of his vessel, I think he's more than okay,” Gabriel says, smug grin clear in his tone. He's running a soothing hand over Castiel's burning ass, though he's not easing the ache any. Castiel's glad.

More kisses are pressed to his hair, cheek, shoulders. He can feel Sam's huge hand replacing Gabriel's on his ass, brushing carefully over red skin.

“I need to...” Castiel mumbles, groping for the nearest body. His hand is immediately taken and pressed down.

“You need to rest,” Dean says in his ear.

“Definitely,” Sam agrees. “We can take care of each other. You sleep.”

“No, I want to watch,” Castiel protests, forcing his eyes open. When did he close them?

They all laugh gently and he glares, or tries to, anyway. He won't fall asleep. He doesn't _need_ sleep, not if he heals himself. Only he doesn't want to do that, wants to keep the achy heat as long as he possibly can.

He makes it as far as Gabriel enthusiastically swallowing Sam's cock, Dean switching between kissing Sam's mouth and Gabriel's shoulders as he strokes himself, before he succumbs to rest.

 


End file.
